


Collection of Final Fantasy VII One Shot Stories

by KentaroAsano



Series: FFVII One Shots [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentaroAsano/pseuds/KentaroAsano
Summary: All of the stories in this collection are based off a song and written with that song in mind and each one is 2k words or less in length. Some are set in Final Fantasy VII story line, some are set in a different time but relate to the events in FFVII, and others are alternate universe settings.  Enjoy and please review if you like these!
Relationships: multiple
Series: FFVII One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Collection of Final Fantasy VII One Shot Stories

** _Like a Lit Firecracker_ **

**Reno- Tick Tock by Kesha: AU modern-day setting, Reno and Rufus at a gay club having fun and getting a little frisky with each other.**

The music that was already thundering out in the parking lot jumped up by what seemed 100 decibels or more once the door opened. The blonde recoiled slightly as he was hit by an almost literal wall of sound and vibration. He glanced at the redhead who rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him in. As the door closed behind them, he wondered again just how he had been talked into this. Clubs were not his scene and he hated crowds, yet here he was in what to be the loudest and most crowded of them all. The music wasn’t bad. At least it wasn’t that rap crap, but it was so loud he felt like his eyes were going to vibrate out of his skull any minute.

“Come on Ruffy,” the redhead said with a playful punch to his shoulder. “You gotta lighten up and relax if you are going to even attempt to enjoy yourself tonight.”

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his companion. He hated that nickname and had told the younger man as much. But as usual, the rebel had no intention of changing his mind that it was the absolute best nickname.

“For the ten millionth time, Reno…. Will you please stop calling me that?” he said, trying to be heard over the music

“Not a chance yo! It fits you too nice.” Reno yelled back. “Besides, I know deep down you like it when I use your pet name. Don’t ya Ruffy?”

Rufus sighed and slumped down in the booth Reno had pulled him towards. Leaning forward, Rufus rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. The pounding in his skull was lessening a little, so either the music had gotten quieter or he was getting used to it at last. The blonde looked over and sighed as Reno took two drinks from the waitstaff and slid one over to him with a grin. Despite how irritated he was at being dragged out for the night when all he wanted was a nice night at home, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at his lover. The redhead was brash, loud, rebellious, crude, and perverted. And for some reason Rufus couldn’t help but fall for the firecracker. He had come to accept the fact that he felt something for the redhead a while ago, though he still was not sure just what that was and how far the mutual feeling went. What he did know was Reno was the only one to ever make him feel this way and for that, Rufus was secretly thankful.

“So, you finally going to lighten up and at least try to enjoy yourself for once?” Reno said with a playful smirk as he saw his lover grin.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Rufus said as he reached over and ruffled the mess of red hair.

Reno grinned victoriously as he leaned back against the back of the booth, one arm folded behind his head, the other holding his drink.

“Feel like hitting the dance floor?” he asked, not bothering to look at the blond because he knew what the answer was going to be before he even asked.

“Not a chance, Reno.”

“Ok, ok… we’ll let the booze kick in first then we will try a bit later.”

“How about we try never,” Rufus said with a slight glare as he leaned back and took a drink of the amber liquid in his glass.

“We’ll see,” Reno said as he emptied his glass and slid it to the edge of the table and waited for another one.

That was one good thing about being a regular, everyone who worked there knew him and knew to just keep the booze coming and put it on his tab. They also knew what his favorite drinks were and in typical Reno fashion, he had told them what Rufus’ favorite drinks were.

Rufus finished his drink without a word and Reno took the glass and set it next to his. When the new drinks came, Reno handed one to Rufus and then turned so he was leaning back against the blonde.

“Reno… what…what are you doing?”

“Trying to get comfy yo. Think you could help for once?” he said playfully.

Rufus sighed and shook his head with a laugh as he shifted in the booth so that his back was against the wall. The redhead scooted back closer so he was sitting between his legs, and laid his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“Ah yeah this is better” he said as he downed the new drink and closed his eyes.

“Hey, ya might want to go easy on those” Rufus said with a chuckle as he looked down at the man lounging against him.

“Why? I don’t plan on leaving any time soon… and besides, you can always call a cab for us right? So why shouldn’t we enjoy ourselves tonight?”

“Yeah except the last time you got passed out drunk when we went out somewhere, I had to pay extra for the mess you made in the cabbie’s car” Rufus reminded him as he leaned over and kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I’d rather not have that happen again. Ok?”

“Yeah, sure… I’ll do my best, yo!”

As they sat there watching the goings on at the bar and on the dance floor, the drinks continued to come and at Rufus’ instance a few appetizers as well. With each drink, Rufus felt himself begin to relax and was actually beginning to enjoy the atmosphere. It was different than what he was used to, and in some ways, that made him like it even more. He had to admit it felt good to just relax and let go. No bosses to impress, no suits and ties, no one judging his every word and action… it was a nice change. Just being alone with his lover, able to be themselves for once. Maybe Reno did know what he was talking about after all.

As the waitstaff brought out anther round of drinks and cleared away the plates, Reno shifted so he was looking down at Rufus as he leaned against him, pushing him back against the wall. He looked into those piercing blue eyes and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against his lover’s, a hand sliding through the blonde hair as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Rufus relaxed as he returned the kiss, one hand sliding down his lover’s back to hold him closer. Slowly the other hand reached up and gently pulled the long ponytail, forcing the kiss to break ever so slightly.

“You sure you want to do this here?” Rufus asked, his voice thick with desire and the effects of the alcohol.

“Why not?” Reno replied with a grin as he leaned back and slowly kissed down Rufus’ neck. “It’s not like no one here hasn’t seen this, or a lot worse, before.”

“And if someone is watching?” Rufus muttered, unable to hold back the groan of pleasure.

“Let them watch. We can give them a good show” Reno nearly growled back as he pressed his body against his lover’s pinning him against the wall as he nipped along Rufus’ neck and across his collarbone.

“Pervert…” Rufus groaned as his body involuntarily arched against the redhead’s.

“Want me to stop, yo?”Reno asked as he pulled back and looked down lustfully at his lover.

“Don’t… you… dare…” Rufus gasped as he grabbed a handful of the red hair and pulled the younger man closer and kissed him again deeply.

Reno grinned as he returned the kiss passionately before breaking the kiss and pushing back away from the blonde. He laughed at the moan of disapproval that escaped his lover.

“I said... don’t you dare… stop” Rufus groaned in annoyance.

“Relax Ruffy… I’m not going to leave ya hanging” Reno said with a grin as he shifted his position and with a quick motion of his hand, had his lover’s pants unzipped.

“Kinky bastard…” Rufus moaned.

“I can stop if you really want me to” the redhead muttered, his fingers tracing up the inside of the blonde’s leg and grinned at the whimper he got in response.

“Fuck no….” Rufus groaned as his body instinctively arched up against his lover, grateful that the club was dark and dim…not that he really cared who saw at that point. All he knew was he wanted, needed, his firecracker. And he would be hard pressed to not kill anyone who interrupted.

“I love it when you talk dirty” the red head purred as he leaned over and kissed down his lover’s stomach, inching closer and closer to the prize he desired.

Rufus looked down at his love and silently willed himself to stop and remember that look. It had taken most of his life to find someone he genuinely cared for and that honestly returned the same feelings. He was reminded of just how special his firecracker was each and every time he saw that passion and spark in those emerald green eyes and every time he felt that fire burn up within his chest. No one had ever made him feel the way his redhead did, and he had never felt so strongly for another person as he did for the man who was going down on him.

Grateful for the cover of the music and the darkness of the corner booth, Rufus groaned as his fingers ran through the mess of red hair as he pulled Reno closer, unable and unwilling to let him go. Reno obliged and with the loud bass thundering in their ears, he showed his love just how enjoyable a night at the club could really be.


End file.
